tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Sets Sail
Thomas Sets Sail is the twelfth episode of the eleventh season. Plot It was a windy day on the Island of Sodor and Thomas is to deliver the Mayor of Sodor's yacht from the docks to the harbour. Cranky told to wait for an engineer to put the ships tall mast down, but Thomas is too impatient to wait and left. Thomas raced pass Elizebeth who told him to be careful with the mass, but Thomas didn't hear her. Thomas was approaching a bridge and Rosie stopped Thomas from going under it as the mass was to tall, so Thomas went back to take another way. But on the way, The mass was caught by some trees and got stuck, so Thomas pulled as hard as he could and broke free, but didn't know that the ropes tied to the sail had came lose and the wind pushing the sail made Thomas go very fast. Molly saw Thomas and tries to tell him about the sail, but Thomas was going so fast that he didn't hear her. Thomas was approaching the harbour, but couldn't stop and raced pass The Mayor, Sir Topham and Lady Hatt. Finally, the wind stopped and Thomas stopped. Thomas realises his mistake and collects an engineer from the harbour. The engineer puts the mast down, & Thomas arrives back at the harbour and the yacht is able to be unloaded and launched. Sir Topham Hatt told Thomas that he sees that he decided that full steam is better than full sail and Thomas agreed. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Emily * Molly * Rosie * Salty * Elizabeth * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward (does not speak) * Percy (does not speak) * Lady Hatt (does not speak) * The Mayor of Sodor (does not speak) * Butch (cameo) * Two members of the Railway Board (cameo) Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * The Fishing Village Trivia * In several shots of Thomas being carried by the wind, the footage is sped up. * Going by production order, this is the third episode of the eleventh season. * This episode marks Molly's last speaking role to date * This episode was shown in select US cinemas as part of Thomas and Friends on the Big Screen. Goofs * When Thomas arrives at the docks, his wellwagon is tilted. * Elizabeth has Bertie's horn sound. Merchandise * TrackMaster (cancelled) In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:ThomasSetsSailtitlecard.jpg|UK DVD title card File:ThomasSetsSailUStitlecard.png|US DVD title card File:ThomasSetsSailJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:ThomasSetsSailPortuguesetitlecard.png|Portuguese title card File:ThomasSetsSail1.png File:ThomasSetsSail2.png File:ThomasSetsSail3.png File:ThomasSetsSail4.png File:ThomasSetsSail5.png File:ThomasSetsSail6.png File:ThomasSetsSail7.png File:ThomasSetsSail8.png|Cranky unloads the yacht File:ThomasSetsSail9.png File:ThomasSetsSail10.png File:ThomasSetsSail11.png File:ThomasSetsSail12.png File:ThomasSetsSail13.png File:ThomasSetsSail14.png File:ThomasSetsSail15.png File:ThomasSetsSail16.png File:ThomasSetsSail17.png File:ThomasSetsSail18.png File:ThomasSetsSail19.png File:ThomasSetsSail20.png File:ThomasSetsSail21.png File:ThomasSetsSail22.png File:ThomasSetsSail23.png File:ThomasSetsSail24.png File:ThomasSetsSail25.png File:ThomasSetsSail26.png File:ThomasSetsSail27.png File:ThomasSetsSail28.png|Elizabeth File:ThomasSetsSail29.png File:ThomasSetsSail30.png File:ThomasSetsSail31.png File:ThomasSetsSail32.png|Rosie File:ThomasSetsSail33.png|Thomas applies the brakes File:ThomasSetsSail34.png File:ThomasSetsSail35.png File:ThomasSetsSail36.png File:ThomasSetsSail37.png File:ThomasSetsSail38.png File:ThomasSetsSail39.png File:ThomasSetsSail40.png File:ThomasSetsSail41.png File:ThomasSetsSail42.png File:ThomasSetsSail43.png File:ThomasSetsSail44.png File:ThomasSetsSail45.png File:ThomasSetsSail46.png File:ThomasSetsSail47.png File:ThomasSetsSail48.png File:ThomasSetsSail49.png File:ThomasSetsSail50.png File:ThomasSetsSail51.png File:ThomasSetsSail52.png|Molly File:ThomasSetsSail53.png File:ThomasSetsSail54.png File:ThomasSetsSail55.png File:ThomasSetsSail56.png|The Mayor of Sodor, Lady Hatt, and Sir Topham File:ThomasSetsSail57.png File:ThomasSetsSail58.png|The Fat Controller File:ThomasSetsSail59.png File:ThomasSetsSail60.png File:ThomasSetsSail61.png File:ThomasSetsSail62.png File:ThomasSetsSail63.png File:ThomasSetsSail64.png File:ThomasSetsSail65.png File:ThomasSetsSail66.png File:ThomasSetsSail67.png File:ThomasSetsSail68.png File:ThomasSetsSail69.png File:ThomasSetsSail70.png|Salty and Thomas File:ThomasSetsSail71.png File:ThomasSetsSail72.png File:ThomasSetsSail73.png|The engineer boards Thomas File:ThomasSetsSail74.png File:ThomasSetsSail75.png File:ThomasSetsSail76.png File:ThomasSetsSail77.png File:ThomasSetsSail78.png File:ThomasSetsSail79.png File:ThomasSetsSail80.png File:ThomasSetsSail81.png File:ThomasSetsSail82.png File:ThomasSetsSail83.png File:ThomasSetsSail84.png File:ThomasSetsSail85.png File:ThomasSetsSail86.png File:ThomasSetsSail87.png File:ThomasSetsSail.jpg File:ThomasSetsSail2.jpg File:ThomasSetsSail89.png File:ThomasSetsSail90.png File:ThomasSetsSail91.png File:ThomasSetsSail92.png File:ThomasSetsSail93.png File:ThomasSetsSail94.png File:ThomasSetsSail95.png File:ThomasSetsSail96.png File:ThomasSetsSail44.jpg Episode File:Thomas Sets Sail - British Narration|UK Narration File:Thomas Sets Sail - American Narration|US Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 11 episodes Category:Theatrical releases